Des si et des mais
by Billy Byllie
Summary: [Yaoi] "Avec des si et des mais, on pourrait refaire le monde !" Cette phrase ne fut pas complètement fausse ce soir là.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, pour changer je vais réutiliser les mêmes thèmes qu'avant. ... Mince, la populace en colère approche.**

 **\- Tu te ficherais pas un peu de nous par hasard ? A chaque fois qu'on lit une de tes fics, on se croit à la réunion des alcooliques anonymes un lendemain de cuite. Tu peux pas changer ?**

 **\- Non ! Ma fic, mes plaisirs, mes idées de torture pour les persos ! De toute façon, il faut bien commencer quelque part, et il n'y a jamais de meilleur prétexte pour commencer une fic. A part la drogue, mais la drogue c'est mal. C'est encore pire que l'alcool et les conneries, c'est le dernier niveau du mal, celui auquel les licornes n'ont même pas accès.**

 **\- ... T'as trop lu Marguerite Duras à divaguer comme ça ?**

 **\- Allez ! Lisez si le coeur vous chante, je vous promet qu'on va bientôt se marrer. ;)**

 **Et j'oubliais, évidemment les personnages, l'univers et l'histoire d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce monde est donc la propriété unique et absolue de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai touché, ne touche et ne toucherai donc jamais et sous aucune exception des accords de nature économique, financière ou autre de la part d'autrui à propos de l'univers d'Harry Potter, du roman d'origine et de cette fanfiction. Pas de strike et bonne lecture.**

 **ATTENTION, cette fanfiction aborde différents thèmes et différentes sexualités. Il est conseillé aux personnes facilement choquées par l'homosexualité, la bisexualité, l'adultère (qui n'a complètement rien à voir mais vaut mieux quand même le citer, on sait jamais), l'hétérosexualité (?) ou la sexualité en général de passer leur chemin. Cet avertissement n'est pas là pour faire jolie.** **Paix et prospérité**

* * *

 **Des si et des mais**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Moi j'dis, c'toutes des salopes ! »

Cette déclaration fort poétique fut suivi d'un non moins bucolique et sonore rôt. Le dit rôt, de surcroix, était fort empreint de bièraubeurre. Ce chant rupestre résonna encore dans la gorge de Ron - et dans les narines d'Harry - ,à l'instar de cet éloge envers les femmes. Sur quoi, le rouquin abaissa sa tête et rajouta, au bout d'une minute d'intense réflexion :

« Sauf ma soeur, et les mamans !

\- Ca c'est bien vrai ! »

L'auteur du dernier commentaire n'était autre Nevil, encore sous le choc de sa ''rupture'' avec Luna. Il faut bien entendre que sous le terme ''rupture'' ne se trouvait rien d'autre qu'un séjour linguistique de cette dernière à l'étranger, Luna rêvant des mystères de la Louisiane depuis sa première poupée vaudou. Elle était partie découvrir le monde, il était resté profiter de l'Angleterre. Ca faisait 5 jours, 5 jours sans nouvelles, et soit elle l'avait quitté et s'était trouvé un grand black musclé baraqué milliardaire avec qui elle coulait des jours heureux dans l'extase la plus complète, soit hypothétiquement peut être que son hiboux avait un peu de retard du fait de la grande distance qui séparait les deux continents. En tout cas, pour l'instant, la boisson et le désespoir profond de Nevil le faisait pencher pour la première option, bien plus crédible ! Il rebut donc une gorgée, suivi de près par Ron.

Le rouquin, lui, essuyait aussi un coup de coeur. La veille, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis devant la cheminée de la maison Weasley, Hermione lui apprit qu'elle voulait faire une pause. Comme ça, de but en blanc, alors qu'il contemplait le feu, complètement hypnotisé. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Bien évidemment, la grande question fut posée : pourquoi ? Il a vu sa chérie se pincer l'arrête du nez, il l'a vu soupirer et fixer son regard sur le feu, pour fuir le sien. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée par son travail, fatiguée par ce comportement, fatiguée par l'insistance des sous entendus de madame Weasley quant à son ventre désespérément plat, par le manque d'effort de Ron dans leur vie de couple, par sa jalousie aussi. Elle ne savait plus où elle allait, elle ne se sentait plus bien, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Pas d'y aller à l'instinct, car celui ci aussi lui annonçait de mauvais présages, alors elle réfléchirait pour trouver une solution.

S'en était suivie une énorme dispute, incluant crise d'hystérie, larmes, menaces et tout le package. Finalement, elle avait prit son manteau et elle était partie en claquant la porte, les yeux imbibés de larmes, le feu éteint. Depuis, le seul message reçu fut un hibou aux yeux courroucés et un mot ''Je m'en vais en France pour quelques temps. Essaye de revoir ton attitude de ton côté. Mione''.

En attendant ses deux compères brayer, Drago eut un haut le coeur. Si seulement ce n'était que les femmes ! Les hommes aussi pouvaient être de sacrés fumiers, il en avait un en face de lui, qui descendait tranquillement son 5ème verre de whisyfire et qui conservait le regard résolument fixé sur le plancher en bois. Pour ne pas se sentir trop mal à l'aise en le dévisageant, il l'avait imité, espérant secrètement que leur deux regards vissés au même endroit pourrait trouer les planches de bois moisi. Lui même buvait en cet instant, se cuitait pour ne pas faire disparaitre le souvenir qui hantait son esprit et celui de Harry. En sortant d'une énième soirée, les deux célibataires s'étaient regardés avec convoitises, et s'étaient sautés dessus. Le reste de la nuit lui était brumeuse, mais il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contentés des préliminaires. Depuis ils s'évitaient. Depuis, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même et vivait dans l'obsession à demie avouée de recroiser ce regard vert, un soir, au détour d'une avenue, l'esprit autant embrumé par le fléau des nuits de fête. Recroiser ce regard, cette étincelle, de nouveau vibrer d'excitation, de nouveau coucher, de nouveau être à lui. Ca le rongeait, et si cela ne pouvait se reproduire, autant chercher un peu de courage dans ce liquide trouble pour oser gueuler la vérité. Quitte à détruire le semblant d'amitié et de complicité qui avait commencé à s'installer depuis la fin de la guerre entre les deux, autant le faire franchement.

« Ta soeur, Ron, ta soeur … c'est pas une belle exception. » grinça Pansy Parkinson. Elle aussi était venue noyer son chagrin, au risque de finir avec le même groupe au bureau des alcooliques romantiques anonymes. Elle et Drago les avaient croisé au bar, l'air morose, et s'étaient dit que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de les rejoindre. A défaut d'égayer son humeur, elle leur piquerai quelques bières et partagerai quelques cynismes. Ginny Weasley, la belle, la vaillante, venait de la tromper, avec le même homme qu'elle avait précédemment trompée. Pansy était sortie un temps avec Zabini, puis s'était rapprochée des gryffondors par le biais de son ancien petit ami et de Drago. Elle s'en était même un peu trop rapprochée. Au bout de trois mois de sorties, de resto, d'activités en tout genre et de travaux de réhabilitation de l'école, elle avait embrassé Ginny. Plusieurs fois. Puis elle s'étaient faite surprendre à mener sa double vie et, contre toute attente, avait tranchée en faveur de la rousse sauvage. Deux mois encore plus tard, elle venait de surprendre Ginny et Blase dans la rue, main dans la main, se souriant mutuellement. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter ce spectacle de plein fouet, elle s'était retournée et avait foncé dans la direction opposée, dans l'espoir de fuir ce cauchemar. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de sortir ce soir, et d'emmener Draco, histoire de le sortir de sa mélancolie. Ou au moins de lui secouer les miches. A en voir sa tête, c'était peine perdue pour ce soir. Dégoutée de ce monde, elle reprit une lampée.

Ce plancher était moche, et vieux, et tanguait un peu trop. C'est ce que se disait Harry, depuis déjà une bonne heure. Quoi que, pour l'équilibre précaire du bois, c'était plus récent. La soirée avait mal commencé, tout le monde était déprimé, que des problèmes de coeur. C'était vendredi et l'un des rares bars d'ouvert de Près au Lard était celui des Trois Balais, où il avait croisé Pansy et Drago, qui s'étaient invités. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous dirigés vers la cabane hurlante, leur point de repère, et finissaient de se saouler et de pleurer leur carcasse. De temps en temps, on essayait de reconstruire ce qu'on avait de dignité et de coeur, comme un immense char d'assaut dont seul persistait l'ossature et quelques bouts de métal ici et là.

Il avait merdé. Sur toute la ligne. Déjà, il eut le malheur de ne pas écouter les gens, surtout Hermione. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu, Snape était un connard, il n'avait pas de coeur. Mais candide qu'il était, il avait refusé de la croire, il avait défendu corps et âme son nouvel amant, prétextant uniquement un caractère de façade. A bien y réfléchir, c'est dingue ce qu'il a pu être crédule. Et con. Il s'était fâché un long moment avec Hermione, qui remarquait bien les traces physiques et psychiques à chaque rendez vous. L'empreinte encore cuisant du tressage du fouet sur sa peau, les suçons disséminés ça et là sur son corps, sa démarche meurtrie, sa voix cassée. Mais aussi ces yeux, emplis d'un désir farouche à chaque nouvelle rencontre, ce même désir de plus en plus chassé par la peur au fur et à mesure que son amant devenait de plus en plus brutal dans les scènes. Il avait peur qu'il n'écoute pas le mot de sécurité. Et cette nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Snape, qu'il avait d'abord apparenté à de l'amour et de la complicité, qu'il comprend aujourd'hui comme de l'orgueil et de la soif. Et lorsque Hermione réussit enfin à lui faire entendre raison, que ça allait trop loin et que cette relation était vraiment trop malsaine, il eut le cran de proposer à Snape une pause, le temps de souffler. Au fond, il n'y avait pas que le sexe, il aurait bien aimé avoir plus de conversation, plus d'échanges avec le maitre des potions. Quelle bêtise il venait de faire ! Severus s'était contenté de lui cracher qu'il ne faisait que remplacer Malefoy père pendant que celui ci était en voyage d'affaire en Australie. Entre deux ricanements, il lui annonça même que de toute façon l aurait rompu de par lui même d'ici quelques semaines, que sa chair était ''trop tendre''. La claque qu'il lui infligea ne fut jamais à la hauteur de celle que son coeur prit.

Que faire après s'être rendu compte que vous vous êtes fait manipuler pendant des mois, au grand mépris des avertissements de votre meilleure amie, la seule assez perspicace pour avoir deviner une liaison si honteuse et si soigneusement cachée ? Se saouler, bien sûr ! En pleine semaine, au risque de croiser n'importe qui ! Et ce n'importe qui fut Malefoy fils, qui avait envie de faire la fête, qui étouffait dans son costume d'affaire, qui avait commandé une bouteille de champagne, qui avait la solide réputation de sauter sur tout ce qu'il voulait en soirée, même sur le DJ. Et il avait ainsi draguer ouvertement l'ex futur mangemort, et ils avaient fini la soirée ensemble. Après d'être sortie d'une aventure si passionnée qu'avec Snape, le retour à un amour plus simple, moins dépravé, dépourvu de fouet et de cravache, l'avait un peu pris au dépourvu. A son grand étonnement, il en gardait un souvenir certes confus, mais loin d'être fade. Au contraire, c'était doux tout en étant fort. Mais c'était une erreur. Depuis quand allait-on se réconforter dans les bras de l'ennemi après avoir entretenu une liaison avec son ancien détesté prof ? Depuis, il se détestait, il se dit qu'il devait bien des excuses à Malefoy, si seulement les yeux de ce dernier ne trahissaient pas une irrésistible envie d'aller plus loin. Il s'était déjà reçu une claque d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui fit ce misérable récit. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper à une discussion sérieuse, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde et pas dans cet état.

Harry aurait bien voulu faire comme tous ses autres amis et finir de se cuiter, ou au moins reprendre une gorgée pour perdre cette mémoire. Hélas, il ne put que constater le manque de liquide dans la bouteille. Dépité, il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il restait quelques canettes ou bouteilles survivantes. A gauche, non, à droite, non plus. Vu la personne en face de lui, il n'allait pas s'attarder devant, à quoi que …

« Draco, tu me passes la bouteille juste derrière toi, steup ?

Dans un premier temps, Draco fut abasourdi d'entendre cette voix. Puis il fut surpris par la requête. En se retournant pour récupérer l'objet, qui avait vraisemblablement échappé à son regard depuis le début de la soirée, il parut sceptique quant à la couleur et la forme de la bouteille. Habituellement brunes et de forme classique, le verre de cette bouteille était bleu nuit, assez opaque, et avait la forme d'une marque de soda très connu chez les moldus (vous ne devinerez jamais de quelle marque il s'agit ! il s'agit juste du soda le plus consommé au monde à l'heure actuelle ). D'autre part, la marque de bière ''MAERD'' ne lui rappelait rien. Visiblement, aucune des personnes du groupe ne l'avait acheté.

\- Tu vas quand même pas te la siffler ?, quémanda Harry

\- Allez, Draco, file lui la gnaule, qu'on ne l'entende plus gémir, grogna Pansy

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle a l'air un peu bizarre cette bouteille ? renchérit Draco

\- Mais noooon, que veux tu que ce soit ? Avec l'étiquette encore collée autour, ce doit être un autre groupe de jeunes venus squatter ici qui l'ont découvert.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il lança l'étrange bouteille à Harry. L'échevelé la rattrapa sans problèmes (5 ans de quidditch, ça marque les réflexes) et la décapsula. Avez vous déjà ouvert une canette ou une bouteille de bière ? Normalement, mettons nous d'accord tout de suite, la seule chose qui en ressort est du gaz, quelques bulles, voire de la mousse si elle est extrêmement secouée. Jamais n'avez vous s'échapper de la fumée de ce genre de récipient ? Encore moins du brouillard ? Et pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva à notre survivant

C'est ainsi que leur ennuis prirent une toute autre tournure.

* * *

 **C'était mauvais ? Pas assez bon pour vous ? Un auteur qui pourrait être sympa, puisque c'est raccord : L'alcool, extrait du recueil La vie matérielle de Marguerite Duras. Si un jour vous tombez dessus, lisez, ça peut toujours vous instruire. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite. :) Certes, le coeur de l'intrigue n'y est pas, mais on expose un peu la situation. Et on prend son temps. C'est bien de prendre son temps, pourquoi faudrait-il toujours se presser ? C'est les vacances, non mais !**

 **\- Billy ... tu diverges.**

 **\- Verge !**

 **\- ... Mais encore ?**

 **\- Hum hum ... Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de recommencer un nouveau chapitre (de torture pour les pauvres de l'histoire comme toujours) (m'en fout, il est hors de question que je leur laisse le droit de créer un syndicat. C'est la dictature ici !), certaines choses sont à clarifier :**

 **Je remercie d'abord le certain Kay pour la review, qui fait toujours chaud au coeur. ;) (du fond du coeur merci) Je remercie aussi severine32 de suivre l'histoire, en espérant que la suite soit loin de te décevoir.**

 **Je remercie également, dans une autre mesure, Sylvain, qui a déniché les incohérences et faux raccords en deux temps trois mouvements (une fois le début de l'histoire publiée, ce qui est un peu la catastrophe quand même). Je remercie encore plus Sans Reflet qui a réussi à me trouver une excuse potable pour pallier à la dite grosse incohérence ... pour un prochain chapitre ! :p**

 **Enfin, je tiens à signaler que tout ce qui était présent dans le paratexte du précédent chapitre concernant l'avertissement et la propriété de JK Rowling est toujours valable et le restera jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Comme ça c'est fait. Sur ces entre faits, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des si et des mais

Chapitre 2

Sa tête cognait, son dos craquait de tous les côtés. On aurait dit qu'il avait dormi à même le sol. Il entendait des bruits pressants, des bruits d'embrassades. C'est ce qui le réveilla. En premier lieu, il vit le visage endormi de Ron, de Draco, puis celui de ses autres compagnons de beuverie. Tous dormaient à poing fermé sur les lattes pourris du premier étage de la cabane hurlante. Effectivement, ils avaient dormi à même le sol. Harry, dont la migraine affluante n'arrangeai pas son réveil, dut refermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit sa main, avec un petit détail en plus. Rien de bien grave, pas de doigt coupé, ni même de doigt surnuméraire, juste un anneau. Un très bel anneau, en or, sur l'annulaire de la main gauche. Là il commença à avoir peur. D'après ses souvenirs, il était loin de s'être pris une telle caisse. Les bruits continuaient dans le fond sonore, se faisaient de plus en plus pressant. Il referma et rouvrit les yeux. Au prix d'un effort évident, il dirigea son regard la source du bruit, et ce qu'il vit lui confirma l'impression d'avoir prit autre chose que de la bièreaubeurre. Il voyait en ce moment même son parrain et son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Ok, il fallait que les champignons hallucinogènes soient vraiment dépassés de fraicheur pour faire de tels rêves. Déjà, il n'eut pas souvenir que Lupin ou Sirius eurent mentionné une certaine tension sexuelle entre eux deux, ensuite parce que ces deux êtres chers étaient tout simplement morts. Et que l'on soit sorcier ou non, à moins de s'appeler Voldemort et de disséminer des Horcrux un peu partout, la mort avait quand même un côté définitif. De nouveau mal à la tête, il avait gardé les yeux ouverts trop longtemps. Il les referma. C'était de nouveau le noir autour de lui, et il réfléchit. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire hier soir pour réveiller les morts ? Il se souvenait avoir décapsulé une bouteille bizarre qui avait aussitôt crachée de la fumée, puis plus rien. 1 seconde … 2 secondes … 3 secondes ...

.

Il s'était rendormi, il avait gardé les yeux fermés trop longtemps. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus allongé à même le sol mais délicatement posé sur le matelas défoncé du lit de la cabane. Il vit deux visages inquiets qu'il reconnaissait : un homme barbu et un autre aux traits tirés et à la fatigue évidente.

« Harry, tu nous entends ? »

Bien, à l'évidence il n'était pas en plein bad trip ou retour d'acide, mais face à une impossible réalité. Etait-il lui même mort ?

« Harry, sais tu ce qui vient d'arriver ?, demanda Remus

\- …

\- Laisse le se réveiller, il est encore sous le choc, annonça Sirius. »

En le contemplant tranquillement, Sirius passa une main sur la nuque de son confrère, qu'il commença à masser délicatement. Harry crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sirius, le bourreau des coeurs, le dragueur invétéré, le tombeur de nenettes. Lupin, marié à Nymphadora, père du petit Ted. Y avait-il un bug dans la matrice ?

« Vous êtes vivants ?

\- En effet, en chair et en os, étonnement.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Vous vous rouliez une pelle il y a deux minutes ?

\- Oui, on n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis un moment, figure toi.

\- Vous êtes vivants ?

\- Hum, il faudrait peut être le faire débuguer. Assieds toi Harry, on a quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Déjà réveillés, ou en train de se réveiller. Assied toi pour commencer. Sais tu ce qui signifie ce parchemin ? »

Une fois assis, il prit le bout de papier que lui tendait Lupin. Il y était inscrit en lettre d'imprimerie ''Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi la compagnie MAERD. Si vous rencontrez un soucis majeur de type mort subite des proches ou invasion de créatures magiques, veuillez joindre notre attaché de contrat. Dans le cas où la communication serait impossible, veuillez joindre notre service après vente au 04 66 60 13 13 666 ou par hibou à l'adresse ''666, chemin de traverse, Londres''. Que vos souhaits soient exaucés !''. C'était quoi ce délire ? Sceptique, notre héros leva la tête vers ses compagnons de réveil, tout aussi abasourdis, puis vers son ancien professeur, en quête d'une réponse.

« Apparement, vous avez contacté un génie, qui vous a exaucé des souhaits. L'un d'entre vous a surement voulu nous revoir, ou nous voir revivre. Surement Harry. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous se souvient de cette nuit ?

\- Pas au delà du cinquième verre, exprima Pansy, et jusque là rien d'anormal.

\- La dernière bouteille ! S'exclama Draco; J'ai lancé une bouteille à Harry, elle avait une forme et une couleur bizarre. De la fumée en est sorti lorsqu'il l'a décapsulé. Puis … puis …

L'héritier Malefoy ferma les yeux, fouilla dans sa mémoire. Au bout de trente secondes d'intense réflexion, il déclara :

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Après, tout est vague.

\- Pareil, opina Nevil.

\- Aucun d'entre vous ne se souvient de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius, devant la confusion des jeunes adultes. »

Il échangea un regard avec son confrère et prit le parchemin des mains d'Harry et le relit consciencieusement.

« Le chemin de traverse, évidemment. L'un d'entre vous s'y est rendu avant de venir ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco et Pansy.

\- Non. Il faut avouer que c'aurait été tentant si l'article acheté ne nous aurait pas effacé la mémoire de suite après.

\- Oui mais il aurait suffi que vous vous laissiez un mot dans une poche par exemple, Lupin plissa les yeux vers Pansy

\- Vous croyez qu'on n'avait que ça à faire ? Que l'unique but de notre luxueuse vie est de jouer de sales tours aux petits gryffondors ?! Que c'est pas comme si de temps en temps, je dis bien de temps en temps, on en avait plus rien à foutre ? Qu'on voulait juste retrouver de vieux amis de collège et échanger sur nos problèmes ? ; vociféra la brune

\- De toute façon, les bouteilles de génies appartiennent aux objets magiques dangereux de classe A. Si le ministère apprenait la présence de l'une d'entre elle ici, tous les témoins seraient prévis de magie pendant 3 mois minimum, suivi d'une amende de plusieurs gallions. Ce serait trop bête à tenter …

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Ron, avant de se remémorer que son stage se déroulait justement au ministère de la magie, et qu'il avait Percy pour frère. Par contre, voir Ron défendre des serpentards, voilà un fait inexplicable, pour ne pas dire impossible. Y aurait-il une faille dans l'espace temps ? Le docteur va-t-il venir aider nos héros à capturer le génie maléfique tout en choisissant d'embarquer Mac Gonagall pour ses prochaines aventures ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Pardon, je me suis un peu emballé. Si nous reprenions là où nous étions ?

\- Se serait trop bête à tenter, même pour des serpentards !

Ouf ! Ron reste Ron, l'honneur est sauf ! Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé voir David Tenant se battre contre un génie démoniaque aux côtés d'Harry Potter.

Bref ! Laissons la parole à un serpentard blondinet de très mauvais foi (si vous me passez la blague) (saviez vous qu'écrire tard dans la nuit peut engendrer soit des chefs d'oeuvre, soit ça ?! ):

\- Les serpentards au moins n'auront jamais l'idée de fouiller tout l'étage des réquisitions pour chercher de l'huile de coude dont a besoin le maître de stage.

\- HEY ! …

\- STOP ! Ca suffit !, iructa le loup garou, on laisse nos différents de côté et il ne nous reste qu'à vérifier si d'autres voeux ont été souhaités.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- S'ils sont graves, on appelle ce service après vente ou le ministère de la magie.

\- QUOI ?!, crièrent ils tous en coeur contre Lupin, Sirius compris.

\- Roh ça va ! Vous êtes grands, vous êtes capables de survivre trois mois sans baguette, tant pis pour vos réputations ! Vous n'aurez qu'à prétendre avoir attrapé la liquovariole et ça passera.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à repartir ?, quémanda Harry, penaud

\- Pas tellement, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que ranimer des morts est prodigieux mais surtout dangereux. Qui sait, si ça se trouve moi et Sirius sommes devenus des vampires. Ou bien nous sommes des zombies frais et nous allons nous décomposer et commencer à vous manger un à un dans quelques heures. »

.

Il se tut, cachant dans ses yeux d'autres inquiétudes, pire qu'une fringale de cadavre fraichement ressuscité. Sirius et lui étaient apparus en même temps, il n'avait aucun souvenir entre sa mort et cet incident. Il conservait juste une légère nausée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, roulé en position foetale dans cet endroit trop connu. A vrai dire, ce qui l'inquiétait dans l'immédiat, plus qu'une descente du ministère de la magie pour activité anormale, c'était la date. A en juger la taille de son ancien élève, il devait avoir passé l'arme à gauche depuis à peu près deux ou trois ans. Au fond, peu importe. Par contre ne pas savoir le mois ni le jour l'affolait bien plus, car la mort avait un humour bien à elle en ce qu'il s'agissait de la vie des loups garous, surtout les nuits de pleine lune. Il jeta un regard en coin vers Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, devina ses pensées en un seul regard. Il aurait aimé réglé cette affaire maintenant.

Interrompant ce bref échange de regard, Harry, qui réfléchissait depuis tout ce temps (que c'est dur !) (j'adore taquiner les personnages), commenta :

« Ne le prenez pas mal vous deux, mais si j'avais pu ressusciter quelqu'un, j'aurais d'abord essayé avec mes parents.

\- Ce qui est normal, consenti Sirius à l'aide d'un petit sourire compatissant

\- L'ennui avec toutes les formes de magie noire du chemin de traverse, c'est qu'elles sont déréglées. Tu as surement voulu revoir des proches pour t'aider, te conseiller, ou tout simplement pour les revoir, mais tu n'as pas précisé et l'esprit a pris les premiers proches qu'il avait pu voir dans ton esprit. Ou il a intentionnellement évité certains proches, qui sait !

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les génies sont interdits de vente; marmonna Draco; … trop instables. Tu leur demandes un dessert, ils peuvent t'offrir une pomme tout autant qu'une montagne de glace. Tu veux de la force ? Tu pourras soit soulever un gramme de plus, soit cinq tonnes. Le tout va dépendre de la manière dont tu formules tes voeux et dont le génie va les interpréter. Parce que bizarrement, passer toute une vie enfermée dans une lampe à huile à attendre que le prochain gredin qui ramasse la babiole fasse un voeu, ça les rend assez farceurs.

\- Ce sont des attrapes cons ?, renchérit Pansy, qui commençait à sortir du brouillard de sa gueule de bois.

\- Tout à fait, lui confirma Sirius, le dernier en date a failli faire exploser le ministre de la magie devant la reine d'Angleterre après que celui ci ait souhaité « avoir de quoi bomber le torse devant sa majesté ».

\- Ah oui quand même … ; Pansy ricana aigrement

\- Dans tous les cas, il faut contacter que l'un d'entre nous contacte le service après vente pour annuler le voire les possibles voeux. ; continua Harry

 _Sirius se racla la gorge._

\- Il serait peut être bon de d'abord faire un tour pour laisser tout le monde décuver et constater les possibles dégâts avant de prendre une décision.

Tout le monde regarda Sirius, sidéré par une opinion aussi réfléchie et sensée par une personne connue pour son insouciance. Lupin émit quand même une objection, pour la forme :

\- Il serait quand même assez dangereux de courir de partout si jamais l'un d'entre vous aurait souhaité, je ne sais pas, ''écraser son patron sous la charge de travail'', ''réduire son lieu de travail / conjoint / ex / maison / ancien foyer à l'état de cendre'', ce genre de choses.

\- De toute façon, l'interrompit Nevil, le ministère de la magie sera là d'une minute à l'autre, mieux vaut ne pas être présent lorsqu'ils arriveront, même s'ils pensent l'endroit hanté. »

Tout le monde opina du chef. Les jeunes adultes sortirent en premier, histoire de laisser le temps aux anciens de se mettre d'accord sur la démarche à suivre.

.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seuls et les bruits de pas estompés que Lupin sentit les lèvres chaudes de Sirius plaquées contre les siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Le baiser s'approfondit, la langue de Sirius vint titiller celle de son confrère pour se mouvoir en un balai sensuel. Brusquement, le lycan arrêta le baiser. Il attendit le grognement de frustration de Sirius pour enfin lui demander :

« Pourquoi tu leur a suggéré de partir ? Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait mieux valu couvrir nos traces et tout annuler le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de grave. Et ne va pas me dire que c'est uniquement pour passer du temps avec moi.

\- Mmmmh Moony, pourquoi réfléchis tu autant ?

\- Padfoot … je te déconseille d'éviter la question, souffla ''Moony'' dans l'oreille de l'animagus tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons de la chemise de son amant, laissant ses mains frôler le tissu et la peau au grès de ses envies.

\- Si tu insistes. Déjà je voulais passer du temps avec toi, et ensuite je voulais régler certains détails quant à la vie sentimentale et professionnelle de mon filleul. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué à quel point son regard fuyait celui de Draco ! Et merde alors, depuis quand porte-il un anneau de mariage ? »

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Le chapitre n'était pas assez bon pour vous ? Si c'est le cas, en ce qui concerne une littérature un peu plus ''classique'' sur l'amnésie et le suspense, il y a toujours ''Piège pour Cendrillon'' de Sébastien Japrisot. Sincèrement, rien que la quatrième de couverture est intriguante en elle même.**

 **Ah ! Et oui je compte donner des références de livres à chaque fin de chapitre, pas pour me la péter (je n'ai pas besoin de livres pour émettre des gazs, juste de flageolets) mais pour proposer à ceux qui s'ennuient, qui n'auront pas tout le temps accès à internet ces vacances, ou même simplement pour les curieux de quoi se mettre sous la dent. ;) A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je suis vivante, oui les publications de nouveaux chapitres sont pour ainsi aléatoires et oui je vous enquiquine fort ! C'est pour cela que je vous répondrais : Hakuna matata ! (non, pas de mea culpa ! Enfin si, beaucoup même, mais on s'en fiche !)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez. ;)**

* * *

Des si et des mais

Chapitre 3

Ils venaient juste de poser un pied dehors quand soudain … le soleil !

En effet, un détail assez important après la grosse consommation d'alcool et l'emploi d'un puissant sortilège : le soleil tape sur la rétine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à gémir et grogner sur la trop grande sensibilité de leurs pupilles, ils contournèrent la cabane le plus discrètement possible et atterrirent dans une ruelle de Près au Lard, puis remontèrent sur la grande rue. Le regard tout à fait banal des habitants les rassurèrent - après tout, qui n'a jamais croisé une bande de jeunes adultes / étudiants au lendemain de leur soirée ? - mais ils envoyèrent tout de même Ron aller acheter le journal. En première page de la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvait un article de l'actuel ministre de la magie en visite à l'académie de Beaubâtons. Pas de créature bizarroïde, de licorne tueuse ou tout autre étrangeté. C'était bon signe.

Le mal de tête prit le dessus, et la collectivité eut l'idée d'aller acheter des filtres anti migraine et de s'asseoir sur une fontaine. Au bout d'une demie heure de silence recueillant, l'on choisit d'aller explorer les foyers respectifs plus tard dans la journée, après une petite sieste réparatrice. Au bout d'une heure de somme sur l'herbe, la plupart décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, excepté Draco, qui voulut parler à Harry. Les deux s'étaient rendus compte du ''détail'' métallique pendant à leur main gauche, ledit détail étant étrangement similaire. En voyant Harry pâlir comme à l'approche d'un détracteur (détraqueur ? Je ne sais plus et je n'ai pas les bouquins sous les yeux), Draco voulu le rassurer, malgré un ton assez cynique :

« C'était peut être un autre voeu, on n'aurait pas pu picoler assez pour faire cette connerie. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que le maire aurait laissé rentrer deux gosses lui affirmant haut et fort vouloir se marier sur l'instant.

Au verbe ''se marier'', Harry eut un tic nerveux à l'oeil gauche, puis à l'oeil droit, et blanchit encore plus. Devant l'affolement d'Harry, Draco continua d'une voix tranchante :

\- Calme, ne fais pas de syncope maintenant, on a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça. Regarde d'abord à l'intérieur de l'anneau si quelque chose est marqué, ça pourrait nous indiquer une piste.

\- … ''A mon fourchelangue'', trop de mots doux de toi Draco. Et toi ?

\- … ''A celui qui attrapa mon coeur'', t'avais pas pu faire plus mièvre Potter ?

\- Moi au moins je n'ai pas hésité entre ''fourchelangue'' et ''veuillez agréez, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus sincères''.

\- Je préfère peut être transmettre par les gestes et les actes plutôt que par les paroles. Pour toi, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Ca fait trois semaines que je cours après un fantôme !

\- Et c'est reparti ! Pourquoi t'accroches tu autant à moi en même temps ? Au point de souhaiter qu'on se marie ?

\- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME; éclata Draco; parce que ce n'était pas que du sexe ! Parce qu'il fallait en parler tout de suite pour ne pas m'implanter cette graine d'espoir ! Mais non, tu m'as retourné comme une crêpe et tu t'es barré avant que je n'ai le temps de me réveiller ! Vraiment, y a pas à dire, tu es le gryffondor le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré !

\- Redescend sur terre ! Nous deux, c'était juste une erreur ! Un coup d'un soir, une impasse ! Des nuits blanches comme tu en fais des dizaines par mois, jamais avec la même personne. Mais les autres, une fois que tu t'es amusé avec eux, tu les jettes. Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi ?

\- Tu crois que j'en sais quelque chose ? Tu crois que j'ai volontairement choisi de me tourmenter ? Tu crois que j'étais pas peinard avant ?; le blond faisait rouler l'anneau entre ses doigts, pensif; Avant j'étais un flambeur, je jouais avec l'argent des banques, des casinos, avec le gallion des riches et la mornille des pauvres. Le monde m'appartenait, il tenait dans le creux de ma main. Malgré les obstacles, malgré la réticence de la nouvelle génération envers les serpentards, j'avais réussi. J'avais tout !

\- ALORS POURQUOI Y METTRE UN TERME ?; s'emporta Harry, épuisé par son mal de crâne.

\- Sérieusement ? JE N'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX ! Tu crois que j'ai choisi de me morfondre comme une ado de 16 ans ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'avoir une promotion et d'abandonner mon poste de trader ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment va se finir ma vie ? Je vais m'éteindre riche, malheureux, sans amour, obligé d'épouser et d'engrosser ma meilleure amie ou une aristo, comme mon père, comme son propre père, comme mon futur enfant. Tu veux savoir ? Cette bague, c'est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée depuis longtemps, car pour une fois ce n'était pas prévu.

\- … et ça te donne le droit de me garder en captivité comme ça ? Tu crois que je ne regrette pas déjà assez d'avoir foncé vers toi la tête la première, de ne pas avoir réalisé les conséquences ? D'avoir voulu étouffer mon aigreur dans tes bras ? TU CROIS QUE CA FAIT DU BIEN DE SE FAIRE MANIPULER ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?; il jeta un regard circonspect envers Harry.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Vous le savez tous ! Vous êtes tous au courant ! Tout le monde connait cette histoire, ça fait des mois que les bruits courent. Snape qui déprave le jeune Potter, combien de temps va-t-il mettre avant de se lasser du garçon qui a survécu ?

\- … Snape ?!

\- Parfaitement ! Snape qui a vu qu'il me faisait de l'effet, Snape qui a voulu se taper un petit jeune avant le retour de son amant permanent, Snape qui en demande toujours plus, Snape qui a lacéré ma chair, Snape qui m'a transformé en monstre assoiffé, incapable de reprendre une vie normale.

\- …

\- … Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. J'ai tellement peur de lui ressembler, et en même temps tout me dégoute. Je goûte un plat, je le recrache aussitôt tant son goût est fade. Je me jette sur toi, le lendemain je prend peur devant tant de douceur. J'ai fais fuir en partie ma meilleure amie comme ça, qui ne comprenait pas que je ne comprenne pas tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Au fond, peut être que le génie ne s'est pas trompé, peut être que je voulais vraiment revoir Sirius et Lupin parce qu'ils ont connus Snape, parce qu'ils ont eu des problèmes de coeur dans leur vie, qu'ils ont du tenter plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne personne.

\- … Harry … »

.

Draco s'était rapproché petit à petit de son amant au fil de la discussion, celui ci avait maintenant les yeux voilés par la honte, par le choc de ces propres paroles. Dans un geste purement contradictoire avec sa personnalité (OOC ? M'en bat les couilles !), le blond eu l'idée d'enlacer cette copie de pantin désarticulé. Harry voulut le repousser, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il se contenta de s'accrocher à sa taille, comme on s'accroche à un bouée de sauvetage, pendant que le blond passait tranquillement dans les cheveux du survivant, tentant ainsi de calmer ses soubresauts.

« … C'est horrible, le type a la possibilité de faire revivre ses parents et il préfère ressusciter deux proches de la famille, tout ça pour des problèmes de coeur. Pathétique, non ?

\- Et moi ? Tu crois que j'ai l'air fin ? Plutôt que de discuter avec une personne pour régler des conflits, je profite de l'occasion pour l'unir à moi, littéralement. Franchement, tu ne te rends pas compte de la puissance des voeux. Si j'avais bien réfléchi, j'aurai pu conquérir le monde. Mais non, il a fallu qu'un foutu binoclard passe par là, m'écorche le coeur à vif et reparte comme si de rien n'était !

\- …

Durant sa dernière tirade, Draco n'avait pas remarqué que l'attention d'Harry n'était plus posée sur lui, mais sur un point derrière lui.

\- Je suis en train de te faire la déclaration la plus romantique que je puisse faire sans me taper la honte, alors est ce que tu pourrais au moins faire semblant, pour ne pas vexer mon égo, de M'ECOUTER ?!

\- … Salut 'mione …

\- Messieurs, navré de vous interrompre dans une telle situation, mais j'ai un soucis. Draco, tu permets deux minutes ?

\- Granger; coupa net le blond d'un ton glacial, s'écartant à regret du corps du gryffondor; au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué mais ceci était une conversation importante entre Potter et moi.

\- Plus important qu'un crocodile australien en liberté dans la place centrale de Près au Lard ?

\- Plus important qu'un dragon enragé de 10 mètres de haut dans la grande salle de Poudlard !

\- …

\- Non OK peut être pas à ce point. Potter, on reprendra cette discussion, juré.

\- Ce qui est admirable avec toi Draco, c'est que malgré qu'on t'annonce une énorme catastrophe qui pourrait détruire la moitié de la population magique londonienne, tu trouves toujours le moyen de donner priorité à tes petits intérêts, énonça l'érudite. Bref, comme je le disais, il serait bon de réquisitionner Potter. Même en apprentissage, un auror reste un auror. En route !

\- Tsss, je viens vous aider, sinon Potter va encore se défiler ensuite.

\- … comme tu veux Draco, soupira Hermione, tu es libre de tes mouvements, évite juste de gêner. »

La jeune femme se remit à courir de l'autre côté, malgré ses talons et sa jupe, accompagné du regard hargneux d'un certain sous directeur de banque. Ce ne fut qu'une fois lancé au pas de course que Potter percuta : depuis quand Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque, interne à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, toujours à courir partout, portait des talons et une jupe ? Une JUPE ? Et du rouge à lèvre ? Non pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué à la féminité de son amie, mais il percevait plus souvent d'elle un manque d'intérêt pour la coquetterie, ce qui était fort dommage vu son jolie minois. Avait-elle un rendez vous sur Londres ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle état rentrée à Londres ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas prévenu de son retour ? Absorbé par ses questions, le futur auror faillit rater un tournant et s'écraser contre un poteau. Ok, il était tant de courir, l'interrogatoire aurait lieu plus tard.

.

Ils coururent le plus vite possible jusqu'à la place de Près au Lard, au centre de la ville. Tout essouflé par la course, Harry trouva quand même le moyen de demander l'évidence, c'est à dire que faisait un fichu crocodile au coeur de Londres. Ce à quoi Hermione répondit :

« Apparement il est arrivé par colis magique, avec un mot de Luna ''Petit cadeau d'Australie. Il s'appelle Jungo et c'est un amour. Attention, le voyage risque de l'affamer légèrement, donnez lui un steak. Un autre cadeau devrait suivre dans les prochains jours ou heures. Bisous''.

\- Mais qui aurait l'idée d'envoyer comme souvenir de vacances un crocodile ?! Cette fille a vraiment un grain !, déclara Draco

\- D'Australie ?; soupesa Potter; minute, elle n'était pas sensé partir en Louisianne trouver des poupées vaudous ?

\- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant c'est bizarre, elle m'avait déjà avoué vouloir y aller. Mais c'est comme si elle n'avait pas pu y aller pour une raison quelconque. A chaque fois qu'elle commandait les billets ou préparait un tant soit peu ce voyage, c'était comme si un mauvais sort s'acharnait contre elle. Du coup elle s'est rabattue sur son second choix, l'Australie. Je dois dire que pour notre survie et pour la sienne, j'aurai aussi préféré la Louisiane, surtout qu'on sait qu'elle a en tête de s'enfoncer dans le désert australien cette semaine pour chercher des kangourous ninja.

\- des quoi ?

\- Des kangourous ninjas, oui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant de leur existence ?

\- …

\- Tant mieux, dans ce cas on est deux.

\- Les gryffys, c'est ... *kof kof* ... très bien de foncer à la rescousse face à une ... *kof kof* ... grosse bestiole avec pleins de crocs et pleins d'écailles, encore faudrait-il savoir comment la tuer; intervint enfin Draco, soufflé par l'effort.

\- On ne va quand même pas tuer le cadeau de Luna, gémit Hermione, simplement le neutraliser.

\- Mione, t'es pas sérieuse j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr ! On va se confronter à une abomination de 300 kilos armée de crocs de la taille de nos bras sans pouvoir la tuer; fanfaronna le blondinet; Et qu'est ce qu'on fera lorsque ce cadeau ne sera pas sous l'emprise d'un sort et aura de nouveau faim ? S'il ne nous croque pas une jambe ou un bras avant qu'on ait pu le mettre en cage ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de crocodiles végétariens !

\- Il doit bien y avoir un sort ou une potion pour le miniaturiser ?

\- A toi de nous le dire, madame je sais tout. La plupart des sorts peuvent se défaire, pour peu qu'on les rate !

\- Et toi, espèce de fouine, tu expliqueras à Luna à son retour qu'on a transformé son cadeau en carpette de lit ?

\- Je commencerai plutôt par la gifler, la faire cracher des limaces et lui enfoncer dans le crâne qu'on ne livre pas des PUTAINS D'ALIGATORS PAR COURRIER !

\- STOP VOUS DEUX ! Vous me cassez la citrouille ! Hermione, Draco a raison, on te parle d'un crocodile, pas d'un chat ou d'un hibou. On n'apprivoise pas les crocodiles. Vous deux, il faudrait commencer à vous mettre d'accord sur un plan, au lieu de foncer dans le tas. Y a-t-il d'autres aurors sur place ?

\- Ils arrivent, on les a prévenu aussi vite que possible. Le plus proche sera là dans 10 minutes. Le chef des aurors est en vacances, il arrivera avec 1 heure de retard.

\- D'accord, la moitié de la population de Prés au Lard a tout le temps de se faire dévorer. On va commencer par éloigner la population puis … OH PAR MERLIN ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plan qu'il se trouvait déjà contrecarré. Le crocodile, impatient de déguster un casse croûte, décida d'avancer l'heure du déjeuner et par la même occasion la prochaine rencontre avec le genre humain, tous les villageois s'étant enfermés chez eux. L'odeur de gryffondors et de serpentard courant de partout devait être extrêmement alléchante. Ce pourquoi il décida, comme tout bon reptile muni de griffes et de crocs, de s'autoriser un en-cas, après tout un voyage passé dans une caisse de livraison.

.

De leur côté, Nevil et Ron marchait à bon pas vers leur domiciles respectifs. Soudain Nevil s'esclaffa :

« N'empêche, tu imagines si nous avions nous aussi fait des voeux ? A tous les coups, on aurait provoqué une catastrophe !

\- Qui sait ! Si ça se trouve on se serait retrouvé avec un incendie en plein Poudlard, ou mieux, un animal avec pleeeeeeein de dents lâché en plein centre magique !

\- Pfffff, t'es con ! Heureusement, nos souhaits ne se sont pas réalisés. Si ça se trouve, Sirius et Remus étaient juste des hallucinations.

\- Ouaip on a du faire tourner un joint en fin de soirée et on a trop forcé sur la dose.

\- Ou bien ils se sont cachés, le temps que leur régénération soit complète. Ils ont peut être fait comme Rogue.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont bu du sang de vampire mélangé aux leurs alors qu'ils étaient en train d'agoniser ?

\- C'est possible, non ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils étaient assez tarés pour préférer la vie sans le soleil avec supplément ''longs crocs'' ?

\- … Noooon !, éclata Nevil, le fou rire lui chatouillant les côtes. Ouh, par contre j'en peux plus ! Je vais dormir, mardi les partiels en botanique commencent. On laisse tomber cette histoire pour l'instant ?

\- Oui, de toute façon rien d'étrange ne s'est signalé. Allez, on s'envoie un hibou pour remettre ça, sans la beuh la prochaine fois !

\- Tu te souviens qui l'a ramené ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens même qu'un des gars l'ait évoqué, songea Ron, on devait être sacrément torché à ce moment là. Allez, bonne sieste ! »

Et aucun des deux n'entendit le ramdam qui se passait en ville. Aucun des deux ne put donc aider leurs amis pourtant fort occupés à ne pas se faire tuer, pour changer ! Ainsi, l'auteur put aussi partir se coucher (et ça rime en plus!).

* * *

 **Voilà, je sais que la fin est décevante maiiiiiis j'avais pas d'idée. ^^'' (ne tente même de trouver une excuse crédible, premier point). J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, sinon une petite review pour m'expliquer ce qui pêche (poire) (#jeudemotdébile), n'est ce pas Sans Reflet ? ;)**

 **Tant qu'à être dans l'absurde et le what the phoque, allons y franchement ! On ne peut que conseiller Tara Duncan dans ce genre de situation. Certes c'est cheaté, c'est pas un roman mais une série de roman, mais décrit plus tôt j'ai les doigts sur le clavier et il faudra les retirer avec des pinces à métaux pour m'arrêter ! MOUHAHAHAHA !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir, c'est selon). Non je ne suis pas morte, contrairement à ce que mon manque d'activité pourrait faire croire. Non je n'ai aucune excuse face à un tel manque d'activité. Oui vous avez parfaitement le droit de me tuer, me trucider, m'éventrer, me sortir les tripes et faire un hachis parmentier avec. Personne ne vous en voudra, vous serez peut être même récompensé pour ça (sauf si vous laissez cramer le hachis dans le four, on gâche par la bouffe, non mais !). Comme d'habitude, la fanfic va virer en quelque chose qui n'a complètement rien à voir avec ce que je voulais faire à la base mais tant pis ! Carpe diem ! (yolo !)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Des si et des mais

Chapitre 4

« MAIS BALANCEZ UN SORT ! IL VA NOUS BOUFFER !

\- Lequel, gros malin ?!

\- C'est moi l'auror dans ce groupe ? Et Hermione … *fffffhhhh*… *kof kof* … pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé, toi qui connais tellement de choses ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis restée sans rien faire alors que cette bestiole tentait de croquer une jambe d'un postier ?

\- Ca suffit; coupa net Potter; _morfus felinus_. »

Potter, n'étant pas (encore) un auror d'élite, stoppa sa course pour lancer le sort contre le reptile. Bien que binoclard au dernier degré, savoir viser un animal de cette largeur aurait été à la portée d'une taupe. Il réussi donc parfaitement son sort, qui se propagea dans l'air, droit vers l'animal. L'animal en question se transforma en … en rien du tout en fait. Il était juste en colère, en plus d'avoir faim. Harry voulut émettre un ''eh beh !'', mais le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche fut un ''miaouuuu !'' (note à soi même : arrêter de regarder Kuzko avant d'écrire). Par réflexe, il porta une main à sa bouche, ou plutôt une patte à son museau. Il voulut crier mais n'eut ni les cordes vocales appropriées (miaaaaaaou !) ni le temps, se faisant happer dans les bras d'Hermione qui repartit de plus bel dans sa fuite.

.

Après cette soirée forte en rebondissement et en amnésie, Pansy retourna chez elle histoire de dormir. Malheureusement, elle était en colocation avec Blaise et Ginny, ainsi que Collin et Cho Cheng. Or, on était en pleine journée, en période de cours ou de révisions de partiels, elle était donc tranquille jusqu'à ce soir. Non seulement, à cinq, le loyer était moins cher mais Cho Cheng, poufsoufle et bonne poire de son état, faisait croire aux parents qu'elle sortait avec Blaise, histoire de calmer les images de débauche qui hanteraient leur cauchemar. Quant à Collin, il était réputé gay comme un pinson, inutile de préciser que les parents ne s'en méfiaient pas le moins du monde.

Les colocataires avaient tous ricané en voyant le soulagement sur les traits de leur parents, tout comme la signature sur le certificat de caution. Les vieux étaient si facile à manipuler ! Cho Cheng était tellement accaparée par ses études et son petit boulot que l'idée d'une vie sociale et sexuelle ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Blaise était certes attiré par les filles mais n'aurait jamais eut l'idée d'aller voir sous les jupons de Cheng. Collin, lui, sous ses airs de petit ange un brin efféminé, enchainait les conquêtes, autant hommes que femmes, parfois même les deux. C'est dingue ça, cette ancienne génération qui voyait tout blanc tout noir. Hétérosexualité / homosexualité, dominant / dominé, exemple d'innocence / pervers en puissance, carriériste ultime / rejet de la société, gryffondor / serpentard, courage / sournoiserie. La vie était loin d'être bichromatique ! Et encore moins résumable en quelques clichés !

Putain ! Collin était bi et dominant au lit, Cho Cheng bossait comme une tarée mais se tapait des rails de coke pendant les fêtes de fin de partiel, et elle même, maniaque du contrôle, était prise dans un triangle amoureux. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué ?

La migraine redoubla rien qu'à l'évocation de Ginny et Blaise, et elle décida de tout reporter à son réveil. Elle enverra chier ses colocs et partira squatter chez Draco, quitte à enlever sa queue des fesses de Potter par ses propres mains !

Ce fut sur ces aimables pensées que Pansy Parkinson s'endormit.

.

« Voilà pourquoi … *kof kof* … je n'ai pas essayé de lui lancer de sort. Un sorcier a tenté et s'est retrouvé transformé en lama (note à soi même : arrêter de faire des allusions plus ou, surtout, moins discrètes à Kuzko. Et arrêter de faire des notes à soi même, dans la foulée).

\- Tu veux dire que … *pufff pfffuuu* … *kof kof* … cette saloperie a un système de retour de sort intégré ?

\- miaooooooouuuuu ! (à traduire, selon l'intonation : ''à ton avis crétin ?'' et/ou ''on est dans la meeeeeeerde !'')

\- Mais on va se faire tuer !

\- Mais pourquoi tu crois que je cherchais des aurors ?! Le seul que j'ai trouvé n'est qu'un apprenti, et sans vouloir te vexer Harry, s'est fait avoir comme un bleu !

\- miaou shhhhhhhhhhhhh ! (je refuse de traduire ça)

\- Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a devant nous ? OH PUT….

\- ELOIGNEZ VOUS LES ENFANTS !; mugit une voix grave et puissante. »

Hagrid se tenait debout, en plein milieu du passage, en train de viser le crocodile avec un fusil de la taille d'un adulte. D'instinct, Draco et Hermione, Harry chaton toujours plaqué contre sa poitrine, s'écartèrent du chemin par une roulade. Hagrid tira au moment où le crocodile ouvrit sa gueule, puis une autre fois entre les yeux jaunes du reptile. Le monstre fut pris d'un ultime spasme et retomba, la gueule encore grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

...

Ben quoi ? Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais le garder en vie ? Sinon si vous voulez je vous l'envoie par courrier, on verra si vous voudrez lui attacher une laisse.

.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Hermione, tu es enfin rentrée de France ?

\- Oui, même un peu trop tôt, apparemment. La jeune fille soupira de lassitude et se releva, cramponnant toujours le chaton de son bras gauche.

\- C'est toi qui a amené ce sac à crocs en guise de souvenir ? Charlie Weasley ne t'a jamais averti que tout reptile ou animal potentiellement mortel doit être immobilisé par un sort ou au moins par une muselière ?

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer Hagrid que ce crocodile ne m'appartient pas. Figurez vous que les crocodiles, aligators, et j'en passe sont plutôt rares en France. Je vous présente le ''porte clef souvenir'' de Luna, tout juste importé d'Australie. Ou d'un cauchemar, j'hésite.

\- Ah ? Curieux ! Elle ne voulait pas partir en Louisianne aux dernières nouvelles ?

\- Oui mais c'est une longue histoire, soupira de nouveau la brune, toute échevelée par la course. Elle tendit le chaton, jusqu'à fermement cramponné aux bras et à la poitrine d'Hermione, au géant. Par contre, Harry a eut un petit problème avec son sort de transformation, le crocodile devait être protégé par un antisort. Pourriez vous faire quelque chose pour lui rendre son apparence normale ?

\- Forcément, si le crocodile venait d'Australie ! Leurs écailles sont magiques, elles fonctionnent comme des miroirs réfléchissants. A votre avis, pourquoi n'y a-t-il presque pas de sorciers en Australie ? La plupart d'entre eux se sont fait dévorés par la faune locale avant d'avoir eu le temps de prendre du pouvoir.

\- Donc pour Potter ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire dans l'immédiat. Madame PomFresh ne pourra pas non plus vous aider, ça dépasse largement ses domaines de compétence. Il va falloir demander l'aide du Professeur Rogue, ou bien le rediriger vers le ministère de la magie. »

Hermione frissonna rien qu'au nom de l'ancien amant d'Harry. Ce type pourrait en faire ce qu'il veut, surtout dans l'état actuel de faiblesse de son meilleur ami, état tant physique que mental. D'un autre côté, consulter le ministère de la magie ou Sainte Mangouste reviendrait à crier dans l'oreille du premier ministre qu'un groupe d'adolescents complètement paumés a trouvé une bouteille de génie et a décidé de faire des souhaits lors d'une cuite dans la cabane hurlante et, cerise de l'intelligence sur le gâteau de la sagesse, personne ne se souvient absolument plus des souhaits formulés. Autant tout de suite réserver leur cellule à Azkaban ! Misère, ils n'ont pas le choix que de faire appel à ce vampire assoiffé de chair fraîche. Et elle qui était déjà en retard pour son rendez vous !

Draco, dont les pensées étaient assez similaires à celles d'Hermione, choisi ce moment pour sortir de son mutisme.

« Granger, la situation a l'air de te gêner. Je vais accompagner Harry, hors de question que je le laisse seul à Snape. Le géant devrait pouvoir se charger de la descente de lit. Il va falloir faire vite.

Le serpentard jeta un regard oblique autour de lui, en quête de témoins potentiels. Je vais devoir passer quelques coups de téléphone pour étouffer cette affaire.

– Ce sera tout, monsieur le chef ? grinça la brune, mais aussi soulagé qu'il se soit proposé pour rester

– Non, si tu peux en passant joindre Ron, lui qui est en stage au ministère de la magie, il pourrait peut être nous filer un coup de main en interne. Et, tant qu'à y être, pourrais tu dire à Neville d'envoyer une lettre à sa petite amie histoire qu'elle n'envoie pas de bestioles d'une demie tonne par la poste !

– Gmmmmmm ... Tu me revaudras ça Malefoy. Mais soit, bonne chance avec Harry. Je vous laisse, je suis déjà en retard ! »

Malefoy arqua un sourcils en voyant la jolie brune marcher aussi rapidement que ses talons et sa jupe lui permirent en direction du centre moldu de Londres. Depuis quand Granger portait des talons ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait en France ? Il soupira. Au moins n'a-t-elle pas rechigné à aller voir Ron, malgré leurs dernières disputes. Cette histoire allait mal finir. Mais enfin ! Il ricanera bien à ce moment là. Sur ce, son regard se posa sur le chat aux poils noirs et soyeux dans ses bras, complètement ahuri. Harry, ses nouveaux yeux écarquillés, était horrifié à l'énoncé de la très prochaine rencontre entre son ancien amant et son ''mari''. Contrairement à ses vêtements, devenu trop grands lors de sa transformation et encore égarés dans une ruelle, l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt s'était transformé en collier d'or rigide. Il pourrait jurer que l'inscription ''à mon fourchelangue'' était également toujours présente.

.

Neville, selon son habitude après les nuits un peu trop mouvementées, avait dormi. Il s'était réveillé vers 15h et fixait depuis la vieille pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine. Il espérait bientôt recevoir des nouvelles de sa chérie. La chaleur de sa tasse de thé, qu'il sirotait distraitement, ne suffisait plus à réchauffer ses mains, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir de la cuisine. Même si sa grand mère paraissait dormir comme un loire, il avait déjà appris à ses dépends qu'elle avait le sommeil sensible au moindre craquement depuis la mort de ses parents. Il avait un peu froid mais ne voulait en aucun cas monter pour chercher une couverture. Luna … ils avaient prévu d'aménager ensemble d'ici un ou deux mois, à son retour de voyage. D'où en partie l'impatience de Neville face à ces longs mois d'attente totalement superflu à ses yeux.

Luna … il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis son départ. Elle aurait du lui envoyer une lettre, ou quelque chose. Il avait été un peu idiot au fond, de se disputer avec elle juste avant son départ. Si seulement il connaissait sa localisation exacte, il pourrait lui envoyer un hibou. Il soupira de nouveau et rebut une gorgée de thé, hors du temps, hors du monde. Dans une heure, il retournerait au ministère de la magie faire du café et retranscrire des parchemins, ou bien classer des vieux dossiers, au choix. Misère, quel stage ! Il verrait peut être Ron à la pause café, ou bien la jolie secrétaire blonde. Il avait vraiment un faible pour les blondes, mais celle ci était un trop âgée pour lui.

*DING DONG* Tiens, qui pouvait rendre visite à sa grand mère à cette heure ci ? Il se traîna négligemment vers l'entrée, pas du tout pressé de rencontrer une autre vieille aigrie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez face à un kangourou … habillé en tenue de ninja et armé de sabres. Il ne pu toutefois poser davantage de questions en dehors de « qu'est ce que … » puisqu'il se fit assommer par le plat du katana du dit mammifère. Bien sûr, en tant que ninja d'élite entrainé, le kangourou eu le bon réflexe, à savoir cacher le corps dans les buissons entourant la chaumière, à côté du corps du livreur spécialement engagé - mais pas spécialement formé - pour cette course. La grand mère, malgré le vacarme, ne se réveilla pas. Elle entendit juste depuis son rêve le *bouig bouig* d'une bête énorme s'éloigner de la maison en sautillant.

* * *

 **Alors *sors sa liste de choses improbables à faire* caser des animaux invraisemblables dans une fanfiction plusieurs fois d'affilée, check ! Faire du OOC avec les personnages d'Harry Potter alors que j'ai horreur de ça, check ! Demander à la populace de cuisiner du hachis avec mes tripes, check ! Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai eu mon compte cette fois-ci. Je pense publier la suite d'ici ... mmmmmmh ... deux - trois siècles. Je vous fait marcher évidemment, je publierais le reste lorsqu'Antoine Daniel sortira le prochain wtc. Ca vous va ? Non ? On s'en fout ! *resors la liste* insulter le public déjà peu nombreux et un tantinet énervé, check ! *range le tout* A la prochaine !**

 **PS : toujours en quête d'un petit bouquin tout choupinou à lire parce que vous avez du temps libre et une soif inconditionnelle de lecture ? L'âge de raison de Jean Paul Sartre, ça vous changera des fanfics (quoi que, il y a des moments où les personnages sont tout aussi perchés).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir) amis lecteurs. Quelques petites choses à mettre au clair : à votre grande surprise (et à la mienne aussi, d'ailleurs) vous constaterez que ceci est un nouveau chapitre et non une annonce de hiatus.**

 **Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier la suite ? Parce que ... licornes ! Année compliquée (comme chaque année en fait), parce que la vie s'impose à moi plus souvent que je ne le voudrais, contrairement à l'inspiration. Mais bref, on s'en tape. Sur ce je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, j'ajouterai sûrement quelques autres explications en bas de page. ;)**

* * *

Des si et des mais

Chapitre 5

« Aïe ! »

Dépité, Ron ramassa le livre qui venait de tomber, juste après un rebond sur sa tête, lui octroyant au passage une jolie bosse à la pointe du crâne. ''Dossier Gandalf : changement de statut et d'habilitation à la magie. Surveillance demandée - URGENT'', de quel sordide rapport s'agissait-il encore ?

Sa sieste, bien que salvatrice, fut un peu trop longue au goût de ses maîtres de stage. Ce pourquoi, après un retard de seulement dix minutes, les dix minutes lui ayant servi à se laver rapidement, il se retrouva à triller et classer les archives. Il soupira, quelle vie palpitante ! Il posa le dossier dans le carton volant ''urgent'', qui flottait en l'air en compagnie de ses trois autres congénères ''classé'', ''poubelle'' et ''divers''. Le dernier,le plus rempli, correspondait aux dossiers encore non classés mais dont tout le monde se fichait, ou bien n'appartenant pas à ce service du ministère de la magie.

Il se demandait quand Hermione reviendrait et quelle serait sa décision. Le voilà bien, à avoir pour petite amie une fille qui pense trop, qui veut être libre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti avec une des jumelles à l'époque ? Voire mieux, les deux !

Malgré la fiole achetée à la boutique, il conservait de cette nuit de beuverie un mal de crâne lancinant. Et il n'en avait pas oublié ses problèmes pour autant. Journée merdique d'une vie merdique. Nouveau soupir

Il entendit un bruit de talons dans les couloirs, puis la voix plus qu'enjouée de Finnigan. Ok, Finnigan était en train de draguer une fille, qui avait l'air passablement gonflée vu son manque de réaction à une blague particulièrement lourde sur la longueur de sa jupe. L'irlandais se montrait étonnement balourd aujourd'hui. D'habitude, son humour était moins gras, surtout quand il s'attaquait à une proie fraiche. Cette jeune femme ne devait pas lui être étrangère. Peut être une amie sur qui il n'avait jamais pu mettre le grappin ? Curieux de voir le prochain vent qu'allait se prendre son collègue de travail (qui, au passage, n'avait certainement pas obtenu ce poste grâce à son dur labeur), il descendit de son échelle et tendit l'oreille, camouflé derrière les étagères.

« ... et les talons, c'est pour qu'on t'appelle « jolies jambes » quand on te voit ? Va pas me dire que ce n'est pas de la provocation !

\- Mais tu vas arrêter ce cirque et tu vas me dire dans quel service se trouve Nevil oui ?! T'es chiant, faut te mettre sous doloris pour obtenir un renseignement aussi simple ou t'as juste envie d'emmerder ton monde ?

\- Oula, ton séjour en France a déteint sur ton vocabulaire jeune fille.

\- Finnigan ...

\- Okay okay, il se trouve dans le bureau du recensement des créatures et plantes magiques. Mais on m'a dit qu'il ne s'était pas pointé ce matin. Il a du se prendre une bonne biture ! En même temps tu m'étonnes, j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. C'est qu'elle doit lui taper sur le sifflard la Luna, ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours de vivre avec un phénomène pareil.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle que c'est aussi mon amie.

\- Ouais mais bon, à moi tu peux bien me l'avouer, aller !

\- Finnigan ...

\- Roooooh ça va, je déconne !

\- ...

\- Hey, t'es toujours en froid avec Ron ? Parce que l'gonz, ça fait des semaines qu'il parle de toi sans relâche.

\- Qui est Ron ?

\- Ben Ron Weasley, ton chéri ! Me dis pas que tu l'as oublié ?

\- ... ah si ! Je dois lui remettre quelque chose de la part d'Harry ! Tu saurais où il se trouve ?

\- Ah ouais, ça va si mal que ça ? Il doit être en train de ranger des documents, ce blaireau est arrivé en retard et s'est fait bizuter. Mais fait gaffe, les patrons l'ont à l'oeil en ce moment, c'est pas le moment pour faire des cochonneries entre deux piles de papier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ron entendit le son d'une gifle – et d'une bonne, vu l'état de colère dans lequel devait être Hermione – et décida de remonter sur l'échelle histoire de se donner un peu de contenance. Il fit mine de feuilleter un dossier « Voyage dans le temps : nouveau dispositif portatif aperçu piloté par un criminel notoire à noeud papillon. » et prêta l'oreille à un léger raclement de gorge. Il se tourna et vit une jeune fille d'une beauté effarente. Les longs cheveux bruns lissés, de jolies talons noirs contrastant avec une jupe chaire et un treillis gris, un air hautain et circonspect au visage. Son Hermione. Mais qu'est ce que les français avaient fait de son Hermione ? Il se retrouvait pantois, désarmé devant cette mine si familière le jaugeant comme pour une première rencontre.

« Vous êtes bien Ron Weasley, un ami d'Harry et Drago ?

\- Oui, le tien aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ca m'étonnerait fortement. Je m'en serais souvenu si j'avais eu un ami de votre sorte répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Hum hum, c'est pour ?

\- Un problème. Nous avons eu un petit soucis de ... crocodiles.

\- ... Pardon ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Harry vous demande que, lorsque le dossier passera par votre service d'effacer nos noms ainsi que celui de Luna Lovegood et de Drago Malefoy.

\- ... oui, j'imagine que je peux faire ça. Supprimer les preuves d'une affaire récente au prix d'y laisser ma carrière et mon casier judiciaire.

\- Merci, je pense qu'il vous en sera reconnaissant.

\- Je l'espère !

...

Autre chose ? ; s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

Ah oui, vous connaitriez Neville Londubat ?

Hermione, on reste tous ensemble depuis Poudlard

Bizarre, mais votre visage ne m'évoque rien, et cessez de m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne vous connais pas et c'est impoli. Bref, si vous le croisez, dite lui d'envoyer expressément une lettre à sa petite amie, histoire qu'elle arrête d'envoyer des bestioles bizarres et carnivores par la poste. Nous lui en serions tous, moi inclus, très reconnaissant.

Okay, je lui passerai un coup de fil.

Merci

Mais Hermione, tu es sûre que tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir et se retourna. Elle le dévisagea de la tête au pied, sondant sa mémoire. Ce type lui disait quelque chose, mais plus elle essayait de le cerner, plus ses sentiments devenaient confus à son égard. Elle ressentait un mélange paradoxal de colère et de complicité. Ce gars lui avait peut être fait un coup tordu, allez savoir ! Dans tous les cas, elle ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à sa question et reprit son chemin vers la sortie. Si elle n'accélérait pas le rythme, elle allait se retrouver très en retard à son rendez vous. Elle ne prit même pas conscience du bruit de l'échelle sur lequel se tenait son interlocuteur lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse.

Ron de son côté, une fois étalé sur le sol, telle une vulgaire crêpes humaine, resta les yeux dans le vague pendant de longues minutes. « Et meeeeeerde, soit elle préfère m'ignorer, soit j'ai du formuler un souhait l'autre soir. »

.

.

"Moony, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème"

Sur cette exclamation, Remus leva son nez du grimoire des créatures fantastiques; au chapitre "génies et souhaits". Cette phrase, bien que trop familière de la part d'un maraudeur, avait toujours un effet instantané. Avec le temps, il avait remarquer que ces quelques mots et surtout leurs conséquences avaient engendré un réflexe très peu commun : il se mettait aux aguets, repérait (si ce n'était pas déjà fait) les ouvertures de la pièce et les possibles cachettes. Chose tout aussi étrange mais très intéressante à noter, suivant la profondeur et l'intensité de la voie de Sirius, il pouvait battre le record de sprint dans la seconde tout comme paraître aussi stoïque que ces muscles malmenés par la montée de stress pouvaient le lui permettre. Bref, cette phrase rimait avec danger immédiat.

Il mit un millième de seconde à analyser la voix de l'habituel fauteur de troubles : timbre assez grave, quoique légèrement sec, une pointe de tranquillité et de flegme typiquement anglais. C'était donc une magnitude 6 sur l'échelle de Padfoot (le 7 représentant un devoir supplémentaire par Mac Gonagall et le 1 équivalent à une invasion mangemort suivie d'un nouveau retour de voldemort; ou d'une fouille des dortoirs des gryffondors par mamy MacGo, selon l'époque). Pas de quoi se ruer vers la sortie de secours. Notre loup garou se contenta donc d'arquer un sourcil et d'émettre un simple :

"Ah ?

\- L'utilisation de toute magie de souhaits ou de génies est passible de plusieurs années à Azkaban.

\- Sans rire ! Une créature magique aux pouvoirs potentiellement infinis dont l'existence entière se résume à exaucer plus ou moins mesquinement les voeux d'à peu près tout le monde et n'importe qui. J'aurais pourtant cru à l'annonce que c'était parfaitement sécurisé et légal !

\- Mais les voeux peuvent être potentiellement brisés si tous les consommateurs décident ensemble de briser la bouteille du génie; poursuivi le brun, imperturbable dans son analyse des textes de lois.

\- Comment ça tous les consommateurs ?

Intérieurement, malgré le pétrin qui s'annonçait, Black souriait. Après toutes ces années, faire perdre le contrôle de soi à Remus était toujours aussi facile et, il faut bien le dire, follement amusant.

\- Un génie peut exaucer plusieurs voeux, pour peu que tous les participants soient dans la même pièce.

Les deux sourcils de son collègue avaient rejoint le plafond depuis longtemps, les pupilles commençaient à se dilater. Il pouvait d'ici entendre le sonore "et merde !" émis par le cerveau habituellement si brillant du lycan. Bien, on était à un 5 sur l'échelle de Moony, panique modérée. Gagné !

\- Et je présume que l'on n'a pas d'autres moyens de contacter ces andouilles que par hiboux express ?

\- Et oui !

\- Et je présume encore que tu ne t'en es pas chargé et que tu vas me laisser se plaisir.

\- As tu songé un instant à ne pas les prévenir ? Ca serait plus marrant; fit le chien d'un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien sûr, on va attendre qu'ils meurent tous un par un, comme ça si l'un d'entre eux a voulu la domination du monde par des plantes carnivores pour les cent prochaines années, le voeu sera définitivement bloqué. Et puis quoi encore ?"

Sur ce, Lupin enfila la vieille veste rafraichie et le chapeau sans âge qui lui servait en partie de costume avant de quitter la librairie au léger pas de course en direction du service postal sorcier. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Sirius l'observa trottiner un moment en songeant qu'après la matinée qu'ils avaient passés, la marche sportive et nonchalante de son compagnon tenait du miracle.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin d'un petit chapitre qui a mis, quoi, un an avant d'être pondu ? En tout cas, il me paraît important de préciser que le rythme de publication va continuer d'être aléatoire (qui a dit anarchique ? Non, c'pas vrai, c'est une dictature ici ! Le dictat de la plume et de la paresse !).**

 **Je ne sais pas si je finirai l'histoire, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si je la continuerai. La seule chose que je peux assurer c'est que le prochain chapitre est déjà quasi intégralement écrit, donc pas de quoi fouetter un chat (non, pas toi, Potter !). Sur ce à la prochaine. ;)**


End file.
